


Just Like Always

by blushwings



Series: Fic Requests [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Xu Ming Hao | The8, Beta Yoon Jeonghan, Beta/Omega, Canon Compliant, Childbirth, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jeonghan is an extremely good friend, Light Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Unplanned Pregnancy, and a surprisingly good midwife, semi-graphic description of childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushwings/pseuds/blushwings
Summary: Jeonghan finding him in the middle of giving birth on his bedroom floor was not a high point of Junhui’s life.Or: Jun gets sent home from practice with stomach cramps and doesn’t realize he’s in labor (or even pregnant, for that matter).





	Just Like Always

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I needed to take a break from my JunHao college AU since I wasn’t getting anywhere with the next chapter of that at the moment, and then I remembered the only fic request I’ve ever received, which was basically, “I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant, but make it JunHao.” 
> 
> This was something completely new for me, and I wanted to give it a try, so here we are! To the anon who originally requested: I’m sorry I didn’t get to this for so long, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> **TW: semi-graphic birth scene. If you aren’t here for the mpreg, that’s basically all this fic is. I know it’s not for everyone, so please read at your own discretion.**

“Junnie, you missed your cue again.”

“What?” Junhui hadn’t realized he was staring at his hands, which were clutched together tightly in his lap. Jeonghan didn’t look angry or disappointed, the older boy and Mingyu were simply staring at him in concern. “Oh, no, I’m sorry,” he rushed out, making sure his lyric sheet was in order. “Can we start again?”

The three of them started the song from the top, and Junhui slumped a little in relief when he came in at the right beat, but this time the twinge in his belly caught him in the middle of his line, making his voice wobble slightly and come out rather strained. He winced in apology and tried to continue only for Jeonghan to stop the music track.

“Jun-hyung, are you okay? You look sick,” Mingyu said, brows drawing together.

“He’s right,” Jeonghan added, putting the back of his hand to Junhui’s forehead gently. “You don’t feel warm or anything. Did you forget to take your suppressants?”

The pain did feel similar to a mild heat cramp, Junhui thought, but he never missed a day with his pills, though he always heard horror stories of them suddenly not working for a cycle or two. He was glad he trusted his bandmates so deeply, because being the only omega in the room, especially given Mingyu was an alpha, would have otherwise been nerve-wracking with his heat in question.

“No, I always take them,” Jun murmured, straightening up as the cramp passed. “Maybe it was something I ate?”

“Don’t you try to blame my cooking!” Mingyu chuckled.

Jeonghan was still studying Junhui thoughtfully, chin resting on his palm. “Why don’t you head back to the dorm, Junnie?” the beta offered kindly. “You’ve got a good grasp on your lines already. I’ll beat Mingyu’s into his thick skull while you’re gone.”

“Are you sure?” Junhui asked, ignoring Mingyu’s defensive sputtering. “It’s probably nothing.”

“Maybe so, but it’s better for you to rest for now instead of being stuck here if it gets worse. Just call one of us if you need anything, all right?”

Junhui nodded and obediantly gathered his things. He was glad it wasn’t a long walk home, because he felt worse than he was willing to admit, and he was shaky and a little nauseous by the time he collapsed into his and Minghao’s bed. The dorm was blessedly quiet with the other members divided between writing lyrics and putting together new choreography, and the omega managed to doze off with relative ease.

It was barely an hour later when a sharp cramp woke him. Junhui tried to relax, but the pain had only gotten worse, and now it was wrapping around his hips and back, too. He managed to change into his looser, more comfortable sleeping clothes and shuffle to the kitchen to make himself some ginger tea, taking a brief detour to the bathroom to find a heating pad.

Jun paced restlessly while the water heated, taking slow, measured breaths and clutching the pad to his middle. It helped some, but the pains were getting stronger and more frequent, and he was a little scared. This definitely wasn’t his heat, the nausea had passed and been replaced by chills, and the dancer had no idea what might be wrong. He hated hospitals and wasn’t about to try to get a ride to one, but he desperately wanted his mate, or maybe one of the older members, to hold him and tell him he’d be okay.

Not knowing what else to do, Junhui tried to make his way back to bed to lie down, and he almost succeeded, but then his belly tightened mercilessly and his legs gave out, leaving him curled up in tears on the floor. He managed to pull the blanket off the bed to wrap around his trembling body, biting into the corner and praying for relief, and he had no idea how much time had passed before he heard the front door open, followed by Jeonghan’s kind voice. 

“Junhui?”

“Hannie, help!” Jun cried, curling in on himself as another cramp started. He felt gentle hands on his side and opened his eyes to find the beta kneeling over him, face tense with worry. “I don’t know what’s wrong,” the omega sobbed quietly. “It hurts really bad.”

Jeonghan placed a washcloth against Jun’s sweaty forehead, and he sighed gratefully at the soothing coolness. “Are you absolutely sure you haven’t had a heat in the last few months?” the older boy asked.

“Yes, I-” Junhui felt a slight pop deep inside him, and suddenly his sweatpants were wet. “W-what was that?”

“Oh.” The singer sounded a little surprised but no longer quite as worried. “Here, let’s get you up.” 

Before Junhui could ask why, Jeonghan was coaxing him into a deep squat, resting his upper half against the bed for support. The position eased the pain in his hips somewhat, but he whimpered at the feeling of something heavy dropping between them.

“Jeonghannie,” he gasped, “there’s a lot of pressure, I d-don’t know what’s...oh, _fuck_ , I think I need to push-”

Jeonghan reappeared, having ducked into the adjoining bathroom, and spread out several towels between Junhui’s trembling legs. “Go ahead and do whatever you need to, it’s fine,” he soothed, rubbing Junhui’s knee lightly. “You’ll be done soon, it looks like.”

“Done with _what?_ ” Jun hiccuped, dark eyes wide and frightened. 

Jeonghan’s lips quirked into a sympathetic smile as he settled on his knees in front of the shivering dancer. “You’re in labor, Junnie,” he said matter-of-factly. “You’re having a baby.”

Junhui stared at him incredulously, mouth hanging open. “What? B-but...I can’t be. Minghao’s a beta, and I haven’t been in heat since we got together.” He began to pant as the pressure built up again, sweat dripping from his hair and eyes brimming with tears. “I haven’t even had any symptoms!” Sure, he had been a little moodier sometimes and looked a bit more full around his midsection, but not enough for him to expect _this_.

“It happens sometimes,” Jeonghan explained gently, wiping the moisture from the omega’s brow. “It’s not common, but still.” Jun groaned miserably, clutching the edge of the bed as his body strained whether he wanted it to or not, and Jeonghan held his sides, helping support some of his weight. “That’s it, you’re doing really well,” the older boy encouraged. “Just keep pushing.”

As the contraction passed, Junhui gave a sharp cry, one hand dropping from the mattress to scrabble at Jeonghan’s shoulder. “I-I think it’s coming, it _hurts-_ ”

The vocalist placed his hands on Junhui’s hips, moving slowly as not to startle him. “I need to take your pants off, okay? I just have to see what’s going on.”

Junhui hesitated; all the members had seen each other naked plenty of times, but this was different. He felt exposed and vulnerable, as most laboring omegas did, but they would usually have a cozy nest and a mate to soothe them. “I want Minghao,” he pleaded through quivering lips, a soft sob bubbling up from his chest. 

Jeonghan’s features softened, and he thumbed away the tears now streaking the omega’s face with a sympathetic coo. “I texted him when I got here and told him you hadn’t been feeling well. He should be on his way.” Junhui swallowed unsteadily and nodded, allowing the beta to help him out of his damp sweatpants. “Oh, sweetheart,” Jeonghan murmured kindly, eyebrows raising slightly in surprise as he helped the dancer crouch back down as comfortably as possible. “I don’t think the baby’s going to wait for him. You’re nearly crowning already.”

Junhui made a startled noise and reached between his legs, fingertips meeting a tuft of soft, wet hair. “I don’t want to do this,” he whimpered, shaking like a leaf and clinging to Jeonghan again. “Hannie, please, I can’t-”

“I’m sorry, Junhui, I know it’s hard, but you’re being so brave.” He gently guided Jun’s face to the crook of his neck, letting the omega take in his calming scent. It seemed to help a little, slowing his breathing and easing the trembling. “Just a few more pushes and it’ll be over, I promise. Minghao should be here any minute, and then you can let him meet your little one.”

Junhui blew out a long, shaky breath. “O-okay. Okay, I-” He cried out as a contraction caught him off guard, squeezing Jeonghan’s shoulder with one hand and reaching under himself to support the baby’s head with the other. “Ow, ow, _ow_...”

“Easy, Junnie, easy,” Jeonghan murmured, massaging the dancer’s aching hips. “This part might be tough, but I need you to push really gently for a minute so you don’t hurt yourself.” Junhui hadn’t had much time to stretch with as fast as his pup had dropped, and the last thing Jeonghan wanted was to try his hand at stitching up a tear. “Hold on to me as hard as you need to and try to pant through your mouth, that should help a little.”

Junhui did as he was told, huffing and gasping with his head tilted back against the mattress as the beta pressed a warm, damp washcloth against his opening, which eased the sting a bit. Just when he was sure he couldn’t handle any more pressure, he felt something give, and he looked down to find the head poking out completely, cradled between Jeonghan’s palms.

“There you go,” the vocalist praised with a gentle smile. “Hardest part’s done, now. Just relax and catch your breath for a second while I check a couple of things, okay?”

Junhui nodded and laid his head back again, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to cry more than he already had. He was sweaty, uncomfortably stretched and feeling a little sick from the intensity of the whole ordeal, and while he was now deeply grateful for the strength that years of dancing had given his legs, they were shaking so badly he knew he couldn’t hold himself up for much longer. Fortunately, he was mostly distracted watching Jeonghan tend to the pup, checking the neck for a cord and cleaning a bit of fluid from its tiny nose.

The older boy saw Jun’s body tense with a contraction and gave his thigh an encouraging pat. “Push for me, Junnie. I’ll help you.”

The omega shook his sticky hair out of his eyes and sank deeper onto his haunches, curling forward slightly and bearing down into Jeonghan’s waiting hands. He heard a murmur of “Good, that’s it, just a little more. Push...” as the singer carefully eased the shoulders out, and then the pup slid free with a gush of fluid, Jeonghan pushing the hem of Jun’s loose t-shirt up to place it directly onto his skin.

“Oh,” Junhui gasped softly, sliding down to a sitting position with a gentle thump. Everything had happened so fast, his mind was having a hard time keeping up; only minutes earlier he had been frightened and in pain, and now he was clutching a tiny, slippery newborn against his tummy (albeit with Jeonghan supporting his shaking hands), a flood of bonding hormones making him feel relaxed and warm. 

“A girl,” Jeonghan murmured, beaming. He rubbed her back gently, which made her cough and fuss. She was quiet, not wailing or crying as he had expected, but she was breathing well and squirming energetically, nuzzling against Junhui for warmth.

“She’s so little,” Jun breathed, blinking down at her through tears and stroking her dark, feather-soft hair. She fit easily under his palms. “Is that normal?”

“She could be a bit early,” Jeonghan mused, “but a lot of first pups are really small even at full term. She looks healthy, and she’ll put on weight in no time.”

While joy was at the forefront of Junhui’s mind at the moment, mixed with more than a little shock, worry was rapidly clouding his contentment. “Hannie, we don’t have anything for her,” the dancer pointed out, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. “Diapers, I mean, or a crib. She doesn’t even have a name.”

“Ah, that’s all right,” Jeonghan soothed. “I’ll send Seokmin and Seungkwan to pick up the essentials once they get home. She won’t have a full-blown nursery or anything until we can do some furniture shopping, but I’m sure we can find somewhere for her to sleep in here for now. Besides,” he chuckled with a small smile, “I don’t think she’ll hold a grudge over it.”

“B-but,” Junhui sniffled, still trembling as Jeonghan put a blanket around his shoulders, “I know Minghao said he wanted a baby someday, but what if he isn’t ready for this? _I’m_ barely ready!” He started to cry in earnest, holding his pup protectively close. “What if he leaves me? I can’t raise a baby on my own, I-”

“Junhui.” The omega looked up, startled out of his thoughts by Jeonghan’s firm voice. “Minghao loves you very, very much. He would never leave you for anything, especially with a baby in the picture. He’s going to be pretty surprised, I’m sure, but I think he’ll be happier than you expect.”

Jun sighed quietly, wiping his eyes with one corner of the blanket. “You really think so?”

“I do.” He sat down in front of Junhui again, having retrieved a pair of clean scissors and some shoestrings. “Now, let’s finish what we need to here so we can go get you cleaned up.”

_

Minghao tossed his shoes and jacket aside, surprised when he didn’t find Junhui on the sofa, his mate’s go-to napping spot when he was ill. The younger dancer frowned to himself; Jun must have been feeling really bad if he was holed up in his room by himself.

He bumped into Jeonghan as the older beta left Junhui’s room, and a strange smell hit him through the open door — it was dominated by sweat and Junhui’s distress scent, which made his skin prickle, but also something sickly-sweet and unfamiliar he couldn’t place.

“Jeonghan-hyung,” he gasped, still a little winded from practice, “is Junhui okay? Is he sick?”

Jeonghan smiled mildly, something almost secretive hiding behind his serene expression. “Don’t worry, he’s fine now, for the most part. He’s taking a bath and resting for a bit.” Minghao huffed out a sigh of relief, and the singer brushed past him, carrying an armful of towels. “Let him sleep once he’s done, he’s had a rough day.”

Minghao knocked lightly on the closed bathroom door once he reached it. “Junnie, it’s just me. Can I come in?” He heard a soft affirmation and nudged the door open.

Immediately, the fragrance of warm milk and what he would later come to identify as the sweet, clean scent of a newborn pup washed over him, mingling with the familiar smell of his mate. Junhui was curled up in the tub, nursing an impossibly tiny infant with a sleepy, almost timid smile gracing his features.

“Hi, HaoHao,” Jun giggled softly, careful not to disturb the baby on his chest.

Minghao made it halfway to the bathtub but stopped, still struggling to work out what he was seeing. “What...when did you-?”

“I started having cramps at practice with Hannie and Mingyu. I thought my supressants hadn’t worked this cycle, or something, but then they sent me home, and...” He trailed off, dropping his eyes from Minghao shyly.

“But...by _yourself?_ ” the beta choked out, trying to swallow past a sudden lump in his throat.

“Oh, no, Jeonghannie helped me. He got here maybe ten minutes before she did.”

Minghao’s lip wobbled, and he found himself rapidly blinking away tears. “‘She?’ We...we have a girl?”

Junhui beamed and nodded, eyes welling up at the crack in Minghao’s voice. “Here,” he murmured, reaching for him with one hand. “Come see her.”

Minghao dropped to his knees next to the bathtub, studying their pup as best he could through his blurry vision; it looked like most of Junhui’s genes had gone toward her straight nose and heart-shaped mouth, but he could see a bit of himself in her sharp, feline eyes. She had stopped feeding and blinked up at him slowly with a soft burble. 

“Oh, hello, sweetpea,” he whispered, reaching out to touch her clenched fist with a fingertip. His shoulders quivered with a suppressed sob as he turned his attention back to Junhui. “Fuck, I’m so, so sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

“You didn’t know,” the omega murmured kindly. “I didn’t even put the pieces together until Jeonghan told me.” Junhui pressed his face into Minghao’s neck, taking a deep, slow breath of his comforting scent, all fresh apples and cinnamon. “We...we can figure this out, right? You’re okay with it?”

“Oh, Junnie, of course I am.” Minghao hugged him close, swaying then gently from side to side. “We can look at some names, get a nice space set up for her.”

“But we’ll have to take a break from the band for a while. I mean, I really don’t think we can take care of her well with the schedule we have right now, and touring definitely wouldn’t be good for her even once she’s a little older.”

Minghao nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right. That’ll be a big change, but Carats know we’re together, and I’m sure they’ll understand that it’s best for her.” He leaned down to plant a firm kiss on Junhui’s lips, and another atop the baby’s head. “I love you so much, Junnie. We’ll be okay; we can do this together.”

Junhui leaned into him, smiling peacefully. “Just like always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome and, as always, thank you for reading! This was a lot of fun to write, so I might whip up a couple of follow-up oneshots sometime. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to check out [my Tumblr](https://blushwings.tumblr.com) if you want to make a request or just say hi!


End file.
